


Roaring

by Mathernek



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathernek/pseuds/Mathernek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year of 1920 was a life changing year. Alina Starkov was happy to get married to her childhood sweetheart, Mal, but there marriage isn't all that it seems. Mal has pulled away and isn't happy. A new case he is working on thrusts Alina into the dangerous world of underground crime. Where she becomes the fascination of a man known as The Darkling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alina sat at the small table in the kitchen alone. Two plates filled with food sat there along with two glasses of water. She played with the wedding ring on her left finger. The food was cold by now. It had been over an hour that Mal said he would be home. There tiny apartment was not far from the police station where she worked. Worry had filled her while she had waited. What if something had happened to her husband? Mal was rarely this late coming home. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She was tired from working all day and then coming home to cook. Mal didn’t like that she worked but they needed the money. So she worked as a teacher at the local elementary school. She worked with the art classes and often came home with hands covered in paint. She loved making the kids happy though. She had wanted a baby when they first got married, but Mal wanted to wait. Spend time together, but that never happened now that they were married. Alina gave up on waiting and began to pick up. She ate a little of hers before putting the rest with his and placing it in the ice box. She quickly washed herself and got in bed with a good book. She began to read as she waited for her husband to get home. It was a few hours later that he came home.

Mal was a handsome young man that always seemed to make her heart flutter. They had grown up together in an orphanage before they had married and were childhood friends. She had always loved him. It was hard to find someone else when he was the only one around. She has said yes when he asked her to marry at the age of seventeen. He had joined the police force and she went into the education system. She did not make a lot but every little thing helped.

Alina smiled at her husband in relief when he walked into the bedroom. He put his hat down to reveal his brown hair. His blue eyes were sparkling when they looked at her. However. He didn’t smile. He rarely smiled at her now a days. She quickly got out of bed and followed him into the kitchen. He was pulling his dinner from the ice box. She quickly made him a glass of water. She placed it in front of him. She took his uniform jacket and got a whiff of a floral perfume. However, she decided to ignore it and began to wash it. She was quiet as she washed, afraid to set him off. She hung it up and picked up the plate and glass Mal had left on the table after eating. She went into the bedroom where he was washing.

“How was your day?” She asked.

“It was busy.” He was short with her. It was clear from his tone that he was finished with the conversation. Alina shut her eyes so she wouldn’t cry. She could feel their relationship falling apart. She climbed into bed and felt tears fall.

“Alina. Don’t cry.” Mal climbed into bed next to her. He had a weakness for her tears. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so short with you. I had a long day.” He pulled her against him and buried his face in her neck as guilt filled him. He knew he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing. Alina didn’t deserve what he did after work but he couldn’t help it. It was his release. He turned Alina towards him and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

Alina buried her face against his chest. She always forgave him no matter how much he hurt her. She wondered when it would finally be enough. Alina knew the attention her husband received from the opposite sex. The constant parade of women flirting had made her hate herself more.

“Mal.” She said softly. “When can we have a baby?”

“Soon.” He said. “We can’t afford one now. I promise you a baby soon.”

She looked up at him. “I want to give you a family.”

Mal felt more guilt eat at him. “I know.” He stroked her back gently. “Get some rest Alina. Tomorrow is another day…….I will be home late tomorrow. I will probably get in after you fall asleep.”

“Must you?” She asked. “I was hoping we could spend time together tomorrow. Can you meet for lunch?”

“I can’t. I am on a huge case right now.” He let her go and laid on his back with his eyes shut. Alina laid her head on his spread out arm. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Mal stayed awake though. The memory of his romp with Zoya fresh in his mind. He never thought he would be one of those men that would commit adultery. However, he had been in her apartment this evening while his wife sat at home waiting on him. Mal turned to Alina and watched her quietly. She was so lovely but would be beautiful if she filled out more. He knew he was to blame. She has always given him her portion of food. Even now he could tell she sacrificed to make him happy. However, he was too selfish to sacrifice for her.

Alina was up before Mal to make breakfast for him and sandwiches for the day. She was setting his plate on the table when he walked in. She smiled and kissed him softly. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” She was surprised when Mal brought her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed against her. She whimpered as he deepened the kiss. Mal dominated her mouth as he pressed her against the wall. He pinned her there as he ravaged her mouth. He finally pulled away when he had enough if her.

Alina smiled at him happily. She hadn’t been kissed like that in a while. She made herself a small breakfast and ate with him. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Mal actually ate with her. She felt so happy at that moment. It was almost like they were happy again except Mal was not interested in her. They talked about his case and nothing more.

Mal was on the trail of a bootlegger called the Darkling. There was not a lot known except he was the leader to a Russian mob. For months they had been after the guy but had never been able to catch him. Now they had a lead. Mal was hoping to catch the man and receive a pay raise after. Then they could discuss having a baby.

The thought of finally getting a child made Alina excited. Maybe a baby could fix Mal’s unhappiness. Maybe he would finally be happy being with her. Alina wanted to have the family she never received when she was in the orphanage. She wanted to have that future with her husband.

* * *

 The man stared at the picture of the woman on his desk. She was a pretty little thing, not exceptionally beautiful. “This is the cop’s wife.”

The man looked back down. “I’ll handle this one Ivan. Continue to infiltrate the police station. I want to make sure the Police Chief keeps his side of the deal.”

* * *

Alina was putting on her coat to leave. She had food packed in a small bag for Mal to enjoy. His favorite food was in the bag. Alina was quick in leaving the apartment. New York City was starting to get cold. She hoped Mal remember his coat. The temperature had dropped drastically in the past week. Alina liked the cold. It was a nice change from the stifling heat that seemed to fill the city in the summer and fall.

It wasn’t a long walk when she finally arrived at the police station. She walked in and walked out only a few moments. She quickly walked the opposite direction of home. She gave the food away as she walked. Alina found herself fighting back the tears. She had ignored the signs for months now. It took seeing Mal kissing the Chief’s secretary to see what was in front of her. The beautiful Zoya Nazalensky was perfect for Mal. She fit his image perfectly while sickly looking Alina did not.

It didn’t take long for her to find herself in Central Park. It was colder than it was before and she was beginning to shiver. She sat on a bench and stared up at the sky. She felt so naïve and stupid, her heart shattering into a million pieces by the boy she thought would love her forever.

“It’s too beautiful of a night to be looking like that.” A deep baritone voice suddenly spoke next to her.  

Alina glances over to find a man in all black sitting next to her. The fear must have shown on her face since he gave her a charming smile. “Forgive my manners. That was awfully rude of me. Let me introduce myself.” He stood up and moved in front of her. “My name is Aleksander Morozova,” He took her hand and kissed the back one. A blush filled her face. “Alina. My name is Alina.

“Alina.” He purred as a strange glitter entered his face. He back to his seat. “Do you want to tell me what is wrong? Perhaps you would feel better. I do hate to see someone so pretty look so sad.”

Alina was surprised. No one had ever asked her what was wrong. She had always been expected to be grateful and happy. Even with Mal. Tears filled her eyes once more at the pain she felt. She was quiet for a few moments. “It’s my husband.” Her voice cracked with emotion. “He has a lover.” Tears fell. “I was so stupid. I didn’t see the signs in front of me.” She felt Aleksander stroke her hair before bringing her to his chest. “There, there.” He stroked her hair like a little pet as she cried. The touch was gentle but possessive.

Aleksander had never meet a woman like this. One so innocent and pure. It made him want to corrupt it as he held the woman close against him. His dark heart seemed to warm a little at the feel of her against him. Her small body was frail and malnourished. Dark anger filled him. He had seen photos of the rat she was married to. He looked well fed and healthy unlike his wife that was currently in his arms. “A man like that doesn’t deserve you, Alina.”

She looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkled from the water in them. The looked so lovely and filled with innocent trust to a man she just met. He was right in his previous opinion. The cop had left his own wife emotional dependent. With the man’s recent betrayal it would be easy to take her from him. Alina was the key to destroying the cop. The answer to his boredom. He continued to hold the young woman as she took comfort in his embrace. “Tell me what it is you truly want, Alina.”

She hesitated when he asked the question. Unsure to tell him.

“Jewels? Money? Riches?” He listed what other women had ever told him.

“A baby.” She answered truthfully. “I want to carry and give birth to a baby.”

The darkling hid his surprise at the answer. Never had a woman wanted such a pure desire. His interest in the woman grew. “A baby?’

“Yes. A baby.” She giggled at the shock on the man’s face. “Is it so hard to believe?”

“No Little Sun. It isn’t.” He could see the desire in her eyes. A deep longing filled him. He wanted to keep her. Deep inside he wanted to keep this little sun to himself.

“Little Sun?” Alina was confused at the name. “Why are you calling me that?”

“Because it is what you, a little sun.” _My Little Sun_. He was growing to like the blush that filled her cheeks.

* * *

Hey Boos. I went ahead and added a little more of Chapter One. This is an alarking fic. I can't just have a tiny little darkling scene. I promise this was become scandalous *gasp* real soon. I will be putting updates and previews on my tumblr. As well as polls for a one shot collection I will be starting soon. My goal is to post either to this story or to the one shot collection each week. Thanks for reading! See you soon Boos!  


	2. Chapter 2

Alina stared up at the apartment building she lived in. She was dreading going inside. The light was on which meant Mal was there. She did not want to face him and she felt like a coward. Nervousness filled her as she slowly opened the door. Alina slowly went up the stairs, dragging her feet a long until she finally reached the door. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the knob. How could she face him? He had been cheating on her! Heartache made her take a step back. She was about to leave when the door was swung open.

“Alina!” Mal yanked her inside the apartment before closing the door shut. “Where the hell have you been?!”

“I was taking a walk.” She tried to pull away but his grip became stronger. “Stop. You’re hurting me.” She tried to get him to stop.

“You expect me to believe that!” He pushed her against the door. “Do you know what time it is?!”

She shook her head in fear. Mal’s anger was explosive. “I was upset.” Alina tried to get him to let go. “Mal, please let me go. You are hurting me.”

He tightened his grip even more as she avoided his question. “Where the fuck were you?!”

“I went to the park, Mal. Nowhere else. I am telling the truth.” Alina let out a sob. He was truly hurting her. Her back and arms ached from his harsh treatment.

Mal observed his crying wife. He took a deep breath and slowly let her go. “Do you think it’s proper for a woman to be out that late without her husband?”

“I’m sorry.” Tears escaped from her eyes. “I was just lonely here by myself and wanted to go out for a walk. You’ve been working so much.”

Mal reached out for her but Alina moved away, happy to use the fight as an excuse for him not to touch her. She did not want a cheater touching her. Alina rushed into their bedroom and began to prepare for bed. Already bruises were forming on her upper arms from where he had gripped her tight. She ignored Mal as he stood at the door. “Alina. We need to talk about this. I do not want you leaving this house after dark. It’s dangerous.”

She pulled her nightgown on and climbed into bed. She heard Mal sigh before feeling his weight on the bed. His fingers stroked her hair gently before burying his face into her neck. He tried to get Alina to pay him attention. It had been strange to walk into the apartment and his wife being absent. There had been no food and no smiles of love directed at him. He didn’t like it. At first he was happy that she wasn’t there waiting for him, the guilt for his affair with Zoya absent for once. However, after a few moments, he realized how much he missed her. Not having Alina around had made him miserable. His hand moved to her stomach. He was starting to desire a baby with her. He didn’t like how distant she was when she got home. “Do you want to try for a baby?” He kissed her neck.

“Not tonight.”

“Why not?” He continued to kiss her neck, hiding his surprise at her answer.

“I’m too tired.” She pulled away from his kisses. “Another night.”

“Alina.” He growled. “I thought you wanted a baby.”

“I do but not now.” Not with you.

Aleksander sat at his desk with a glass of whiskey and a cigarette in the other. He took a long drag as he stared at the photos of his little sun. It had week since he had first meet her. She had dominated his thoughts since. Her innocent eyes filled his mind every time he shut his eyes, He wanted her in his bed. To wither beneath him as he destroyed her purity. He wanted to make her only want him. To be the man in her life.

“Do you want us to dispose of the wife?” Ivan’s baritone filled the room.

“No. I want eyes on her at all time.” He downed the whiskey. “I don’t want one hair on her little head harmed. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” Ivan nodded.

“I want to know everything that happens to her. From the time she wakes up to the moment she falls asleep. Do not send boys to keep an eye on her. If they fail, it is you who takes the punishment.”

“Yes sir.”

“Send for Zoya. I have a new mission for her.”

Ivan left the room and came back with Zoya a little while later. “Darkling.” She smiled at him seductively.

“I have a new mission for you about the cop you are watching and sleeping with.” He stared straight at her. “I want you to destroy their marriage.”

Alina sat at her desk, fiddling with the ring on her finger. She had been able to avoid Mal for a few days but he was getting more aggressive in his attempts to woo her into bed. She was tempted to not go home. However, she had no place to go but there. She looked down and stared at the tests on her desk. They were graded and checked twice. Her classroom was cleaned and she had no other reason to be there.

With a sigh, she got up slowly and put her jacket on. She grabbed her purse and the keys to lock up the classroom. Outside was colder than it had been all week. Alina shivered. Her old coat did not leave her much warmth as she began the long walk home. She looked at the ground as she walked not watching where she was going. Alina walked straight into a hard wall except this wall was warm.

“I’m sorry.” She looked up to find the man from the park. “Aleksander!”

“Hello little sun.” He chuckled. “I did not expect such a welcome from you.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I was visiting a friend. He lives in this neighborhood.” He flashed her a smile that melted her suspicion. She smiled back at him until he began to frown. “Your lips are blue. Are you cold?”

“It is a little chilly.” She laughed it off until she felt his drape his own coat around her. It was warm from his body and a blush filled her face. No one had ever done that for her. “But you will get cold.”

“It’s fine as long as I get to warm you up.” He took her hand and began to rub it. He had a frown on his face. “Why do you not have a proper coat?”

“It was not in the budget.” Her face flushed in embarrassment. “We need to save up.”

“For a baby?”

“Yes.” Her face fell and she looked down.

Aleksander put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up. “What is it Little Sun?”

Alina hesitated to tell him. He was a stranger to her. She had only meet him once, but he had comforted her. Made her feel important. She wasn’t sure what she should.

Aleksander took her hand. “Come with me.” He led her into a restaurant nearby. He took the coats off her and hung it on the coat rack and they walked to a table in the back, away from others. It would allow privacy while giving her the security she needed. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in when she sat down.

Alina was quiet as Aleksander lit a cigarette and took a drag of it. He looked so handsome lounged back with no care in the world. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, Little Sun.”

“I don’t know why, but Mal suddenly wants to have a baby.” She admitted softly as she stared into his slate grey eyes. They drew her in and made her want to spill all her secrets.

“I thought you wanted a baby.” He took another drag.

“Yes, but I….”

“You don’t want it with him.” He finished her sentence. “Of course you don’t. Why would you want to have a baby with a man that isn’t faithful to you? A man who fucks whores instead of his pretty, little wife at home.”

Alina was surprised at the language. She wanted to stand up in outrage and say it wasn’t true. However, it was. That was exactly how she felt. Alina did not want to sleep with a man that fucked other women. She wanted someone devoted to her. “Come here, Little Sun.” Aleksander commanded. He took her hand and pulled her into the spot next to him in the booth. They were hidden from everyone in sight. “Do you want someone to be devoted to only you? Do you want revenge on that nasty little bastard? I can give you anything you desire. All you have to say is that you belong to me.”

Alina looked up at him surprised before shaking her head. “I can’t. I..I…I’m married.”

“To a man that sleeps with anything that wears a skirt.” He unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. He pushed her hands away when she tried to stop him. He undid the next one. “Why stay loyal to him?”

Alina was unsure what was going on at this point. She knew she should stop him but she couldn’t bring herself to stop him. Her body burned with desire as she looked at the man. “Perhaps you need to be convinced.” His mouth covered hers instantly, her gasp giving him entrance into her mouth. He tasted of cigarettes and something completely male. He dominated her mouth, making sure she had to submit to him. Alina reached up and gripped his silk shirt in her hand. Her body burned for the man taking advantage of her. She felt his hand push her skirt up underneath the table. She pulled back, blushing furiously as she grabbed his wrist. “What are you doing?!”

“Making you mine.” He smirked. “Is there a problem with that?”

“I have a husband.” She insisted weakly.

“And does he make your body burn like I do?” He smirked as he shook her hand of his wrist. “Little saint, look down.”

Alina frowned in confusion before looking down to find one of her breasts exposed. She tried of cover it up immediately but was stopped by his strong grip. “What are you doing?” Alina glared.

“Making you mine.” He leaned down and took the nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it hard. Alina shut her eyes tight as embarrassment and desire filled her body. Her breathing began to deepen and she became wet. The thrill of what they were doing filled her with a deep passion. A small moan escaped her lips.

Aleksander smirked at the sound. “Why are you fighting me? You want it. Feel how you respond to my touch.”

“It isn’t right.” She gripped his hair. “We shouldn’t.”

“Everything good isn’t right.” He kissed her once more. He deepened it, pushing his tongue in her mouth. He was rough with his kisses as he pushed her legs apart. He trapped one of her legs with his own, giving her access to her center. Alina let out a shocked cry when she felt him tear her panty hose and panties before she felt his fingers enter her wet heat. She arched her back and covered her mouth to muffle her sounds.

“That’s a good girl.” He growled in her ear as he fucked her with his fingers. She was dripping wet. He smirked and slowed his pace to put her hand on his hardened cock. “Be a good girl and touch me.”

Alina blushed. She had never done anything like this before. “How?”

He chuckled. “You are too pure, little sun.” He pulled her fingers out and smirked at her sound of protest. It grew when she gasped as he sucked his fingers clean of her juices. “Pull me out.”

Alina did as she was told, freeing his erection. Her face was red from the situation but she couldn’t stop herself. Her eyes widened when she finally pulled him out. He was bigger than Mal was. She looked up when she heard his chuckle. Her face had shown him exactly what he wanted to know. He positioned her hand around his cock and began to pump it. “This is how you pleasure a man with your hand.” He let her hand go and she continued to pump him alone. She was clumsy at first but she began to get the hang of it after a few moments. He moaned softly as she touched him. Alina kissed him gently, even her kisses were pure. He growled and kissed her roughly, wanting to make her as out of control as he was. Her hand wasn’t enough for him. He pulled her to straddle his hips. “What are you doing?” She asked before he thrust into her tight, warm heat. He softly groaned as her walls squeezed his cock. “We can’t.” She buried her face in his neck as he began to thrust up into her. He moaned when she began to move with him. His shoulder muffled her moans. He slapped her ass hard. “You are mine.” He snarled. He grabbed her hair and pulled her face from his neck. “Say it. Say it now.” He slammed into her so she would know who it was inside of her. “Say it!” He slammed into her harder.

“I’m yours.” She whispered.

“Louder!” He growled.

“I’m yours.” She cried out as she came around him.

He growled and thrust harder as her walls squeezed him tightly. He moaned louder as he came inside her. Alina laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to get her breath back. He was still inside her. She didn’t want to move.

Aleksander let his head fall back. The place was quiet. He smirked. He would have to give Ivan a raise for clearing at this place for him to have time with his little sun. He would have to kill anyone that saw her. She was his and his only. Which meant her husband had to go.

Mal laid on Zoya’s bed as she slept next to him. His thoughts kept drifting to Alina. She had been weird for two weeks but a few nights ago it was like she had completely changed. She had been home late after staying at school and would not allow him to even kiss her. He sighed. He didn’t know what had suddenly changed unless she knew of his infidelity but he had been careful about it. He looked over at Zoya. She was gorgeous and was becoming trouble. More and more of his free time. He was worried Alina would become suspicious of him.

“What has you so deep in thought?” Zoya’s seductive voice interrupted him.

“A case.” He looked over at her and kissed her gently. “I need to go.”

“Why?” Zoya straddled his hips, her shift covered her body from his view. He put his hands on her thighs and moved his hands up.

“I have to go home to my wife.” He groaned as she moved against him.

“Stay.” She pouted. “I need you.”

“So does she.” He looked at her. “And she means more to me than you.” Mal pushed her off him and stood he began to get dressed. Zoya huffed annoyed on the bed. He left as soon as he could. It took him awhile to get home but he made it. The apartment was dark when he entered and Alina was in bed asleep. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. She looked exhausted. He observed her quietly and was shocked to see how healthy she was looking. She had always been frail and never had an appetite but she looked like she had been eating. Her hair looked glossy instead of falling limply around her. Mal smiled softly. She was finally taking care of herself. He quickly undressed and climbed into bed with her. He curled around her protectively as he began to fall asleep.

* * *

Hey Boos! Here is the complete Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Alina sat at her vanity quietly as she began to get ready for the day. She looked at her sleeping husband through her mirror. She was beginning to feel bad for her affair with Aleksander. The last few weeks with him had been like a dream but it was time to get back to reality. She was a married woman, it was wrong to have relations with someone other than her husband. Alina knew she would miss her lover but the moral part of her was struggling. She sighed. It had been nice to be the center of someone’s attention for once.

“What are you sighing for?” Mal asked. He was reclined in bed, watching her get ready.

“Just don’t want to go to work.” She said as she put her earrings in before she began to put her make up on. She stopped halfway when she saw him staring at her. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Can’t I look at my beautiful wife?” He asked with a charming smile.

“I’m not beautiful especially next to your mistress.” She snapped at him before continuing her makeup routine. She was about to put her lipstick on when he finally spoke.

“How do you know about her?” He asked. “I….I’ve been careful with this one.”

“Late nights at work. I do come to bring you dinner every now and again. I found out weeks ago.” She pulled her stockings on and hooked them to her garters. She stood up and looked at her husband. He looked at her with an ashamed look. “This isn’t the first time you’ve cheated on me, Mal. I’m used to it by now.”

“Alina…” He tried to talk to her.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Mal. It’s always the same thing. I don’t care anymore.” She dressed in her dress and looked at him. “I’m sick of it, Mal.” She grabbed her purse and coat before leaving the house, leaving her husband to deal with the revelation of the truth. And the truth of the feelings she had to him. She no longer loved him.

She walked to the park where she met Aleksander in the morning for coffee. She was there first and took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to end it with him.

“What has you so deep in thought?” Aleksander whispered in her ear as he pressed against her.

She could feel his erection through her clothes. She stepped away and turned to him. “Aleksander.”

“What has my little sun strung so tight?” He sat on the bench in front of her.

“I came to tell you goodbye. This is the last time I will see you.” Alina said in a firm voice.

He laughed at the statement. She could not just walk away from him. She was his.

“I’m serious.” She frowned at his reaction. “Thank you for the experience but I can't do this anymore. It isn’t right.”

Aleksander took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag before looking at her and exhaling the smoke. “No.”

“What?” She said.

“I said no. You belong to me, Alina. This ends when I said it does.” He took another drag.

“I don’t have time to deal with your nonsense. Thank you for everything.” She left quickly and caught a taxi to work. She gripped her skirt tightly in worry. She couldn’t live like this anymore, the guilt she felt was getting to her. She didn’t want to continue seeing him. Not until later at least.

* * *

 

Two Months Later

Alina pulled her coat around herself tightly as she rushed out of the lawyer’s office, her divorce papers tucked safely against her. She couldn’t waste time anymore. Not after her doctor’s visit a week ago. She needed to get this done before Mal figured out the truth or worse for Aleksander to know. It had been two months since she last saw her lover and she missed him deeply. The time they had been together had meant everything to her. But she wasn’t careful. She had been stupid during her affair with the man, and know she was suffering the consequences.

Alina ran inside the apartment building and up the stairs. She unlocked the door and rushed inside. She was lucky Mal wasn’t home yet. She couldn’t deal with the way he was treating her like she was actually his wife. It was painful to her. For years, she wanted him to treat her like this, but she didn’t want it now. It was too late for them. She just hoped he would understand and sign without a fight.

The apartment warmed up once she turned the stove on and began to cook. She hadn’t started looking for new places yet. Alina wanted far from the city, away from both men. The smell of the food wafted through the air around her. She put her hand over her mouth as nausea began once more. At this rate, a toddler would be able, to tell the truth. She moved her hand from her mouth and finished cooking. Alina was putting the plates down when Mal walked in. He came straight to her.

“Alina.” He smiled at her before going in for a kiss. She turned her head so it landed on her cheek.

“You’re just in time. I just finished dinner.” She said.

He gave her a smile to hide her hurt. He sat down at the table and waited for her to join. He began to eat once she did. Their meal was quiet. Alina didn’t look at him once. He missed the old Alina. The one that was hooked on him. This one was cold and uncaring. Mal felt lost without her love. He watched her with worry as she cleaned up from their meal.

“Alina..”

She placed the envelope on the table in front of him. He opened it and almost ripped them. “What the fuck is this?”

“Their divorce papers, Mal. I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t lie and pretend anymore. This is the best thing for us.” She told him.

“Don’t ask me to do this, Alina! I’ll change! I’ll do anything for you but this! You want a baby, let’s have a baby. We’ll be fine. I’ll take care of us!

“It’s too late, Mal. This marriage should have never happened. We would have been a lot better off just as friends. All we’ve done is hurt each other. But most of all, I don’t love you anymore.”

Mal hit the table hard. “DON’T SAY THAT! That isn’t true! You love me! YOU LOVE ME!”

“But I don’t. Not anymore. I’m sorry.” She said.

Mal felt tears fall down his face. “Please don’t say that! Say you love me! Say it!”

“I’m sorry.” She said softly. “I’ll leave as soon as I finish packing,”

Alina got up and went to the bedroom to finish packing her bag.

* * *

 

“Are you sure Zoya?” The Darkling watched the pathetic whore standing across from him.

“Yes, sir. They haven’t fucked in months. Mal’s wife won’t even allow him to kiss her. Says she’s been cold and distant.” She said.

“Good. I would hate to have to kill him for touching what belongs to me. What a pity that would be.” He looked down at the file stolen from the doctor’s office. He smirked at what he saw written on it. _Oh, my precious little sun. What a treat you have given to me._


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Hey guys, 

 

Just an update. I am working on the new chapter. I have been very busy with work and school for the last year. I will be uploading the next chapter within the next few weeks. 

 

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
